Oscuridad
by yoyispotter23
Summary: No soy muy buena para los summary's... Bella despierta despues de haber sido atacada por James, pero algo ya no es igual, todo lo ve de forma diferente ¿Que habra pasado?... entren y descubranlo... Reviews please... son mi pan de cada dia!
1. Chapter 1

**He aqui una historia que se me ha ocurrido mientras dormitaba... es en serio... bueno acepto quejas, sugerencias, felicitaciones, mmm, jitomatazos, bulla, jaja acepto de todos, debo recordar que los personajes no son de mi propiedad son de Meyer, yo solo los manejo a mi antojo en esta historia muajajaja cof cof, bueno los dejor para que lean, espero que sea de su agrado, lo unico que agrego es que esta historia esta ubicada al final del primer libro, crepusulo, espero que les guste!!**

**Oscuridad**

Capitulo 1.

Bella Pov.

No siento nada, después de haber estado cara a cara con James el vampiro que me quería muerta por simple diversión, apenas siento mi cuerpo, estoy sumida en una terrible oscuridad, la verdad es que no tengo idea de que ha pasado… lo único que recuerdo es haber sentido como me mordía James y me ordenaba que suplicara por mi vida ante una cámara de video, me ordenaba que le pidiera a Edward que me vengara, pero yo nunca iba a hacer eso, ¿Por qué? Por la simple razón de que es Edward, el amor de mi vida, prefiero morir a ver que le pasa algo, esperen comienzo a sentir algo, la razón regresa a mi, la sensación de mi cuerpo, empiezo a escuchar voces, voces conocidas, ¿Carlise?... por supuesto escucho la voz de Edward, de… ¿mamá y papá?, que es lo que esta pasando aquí.

-Edward, Renee, Charlie, lo que les voy a decir es muy grave- decía Carlise muy lentamente- el golpe que sufrió Bella en la cabeza fue muy grave, como pueden saber se hizo un coagulo en la cabeza el cual tuvimos que extirpar de inmediato, lo que le estoy diciendo es que aun no sabemos las consecuencias que esta traiga.

-Lo que nos intentas decir Carlise – comenzaba Edward- es que Bella va a tener una secuela del golpe? – hubo un silencio muy largo, o al menos eso sentí, ok… por lo que acabo de entender es que me operaron de emergencia y que al despertar de esta operación puede que yo este mal?... es lo que esta tratando de decir Carlise?... bueno pues ha llegado el momento de descubrir que tan mal estoy no creen?... siento poco a poco como trato de despertar, escucho una maquina que debo adivinar lleva mis signo vitales, un respirador, y al fin abro mis ojos, pero algo no esta bien, todo esta muy oscuro, que esta pasando?... no entiendo… por que no encienden las luces?... al parecer los demás se dieron cuenta de que estaba despertando, Carlise les dice algo a mis padres, salen de la habitación, Edward no hace ningún ruido, yo no puedo hablar, pero porque no puedo hablar? Estoy muy asustada, por fin un sonido sale de mi boca, pero es muy débil, el oído de Edward si lo capta.

-No… veo- Edward no dice nada, poco a poco comienzo a recobrar fuerzas, ahora mi voz sale con más fuerzas- No veo!! – Comienzo a gritar histérica- no veo… que pasa?? Estoy ciega!! – Edward se acerca rápidamente a mi lado y me abraza, trata de decirme palabras para que me calme pero eso es imposible, que acaso no entiende que me quede ciega? Acaso no ves que no veo?, comienzo a gritar con más fuerza- EDWARD ESTOY CIEGA!!... NO VEO NADA!! QUE NO LO ENTIENDES!! ESTOY CIEGA!! – mis gritos alertaron a todos, oigo entrar a mis padres que intentan decir algo pero solo siento sus manos tratando de tranquilizarme, Carlise llama a una enfermera, esta entra y oigo como inyecta algo a mi intravenosa, poco a poco me voy relajando y siento como cierro los ojos, Edward me sigue abrazando con mucha ternura.

-Carlise – comenzaba Edward- se ha quedado sin vista… es a eso a lo que te referías con las secuelas?

-Si Edward- contestaba Carlise- era eso, lo que te puedo decir es que estamos un 50 seguros de que esto es reversible, con otra operación, pero debes de esperar, tal vez con el tiempo la vista regrese, Edward, debemos de esperar, la operación ahora es muy arriesgada- alguien abre la puerta apresuradamente, escucho la voz de Alice.

-Edward yo…- pero se detiene, supongo que mis padres siguen ahí así que no puede decir nada mas, Carlise los insta para que salgan con el, necesitan charlar sobre que va a pasar, cuando se cierra la puerta Alice no aguanta mas y va y me abraza- Oh Edward… acabo de verlo… fue tan horrible… yo no lo podía creer, pobre Bella, su dolor me dolió a mi también.

-Lo se- contestaba Edward con una voz sepulcral- yo no puedo creerlo… maldito James… como lo odio – decía Edward en un siseo.

-Edward, James ya no existe, le diste su mere… - pero Alice no termino por que Edward la interrumpió.

-Merecido?? Debió sufrir mas Alice, por lo que le hizo, el maldito debió sufrir mas… mas.

-Edward, no es momento para que te culpes, tú hiciste todo lo que estuvo en tus manos, no te preocupes veras que ella va a estar bien.

-Alice… -dijo en un susurro Edward- puedes ver si ella va a estar bien? Si va a recuperar la vista?

-Edward… eso me es imposible de ver, por que no es una decisión tomada, si me entiendes no Edward – contestaba Alice mientras acariciaba mi cabello- Bella va a despertar en 1 minuto Edward.

-Tan pronto?... bueno seguro fue baja la dosis que le dio la enfermera- Bella? –pregunta Edward… abro los ojos lentamente y como ya me lo esperaba, no fue un sueño lo que paso hace un rato, sigo inmersa en la oscuridad, en verdad me quede ciega.

-Edward… hola – contesto con una media sonrisa, Edward acaricia mi cara.

-Hola Bella – dice Alice a mi lado.

-Alice? – mis ojos se llenan de lagrimas.

-Oh… Bella no llores por favor, sabes que te quiero mucho y no me gusta verte llorar, ya veras que esto es pasajero y pronto regresaras a tu vida.

-Alice agradezco tus palabras, pero no es esto lo que me duele, sabes lo que me duele mucho? – silencio… así que continúe- me duele que ya no les voy a volver a ver la cara de ángeles que tienen- intento buscar la cara de Edward, el toma mi mano y la lleva hasta su mejilla- no voy a volver a ver tu sonrisa Edward, esa que tanto me gusta, ni la tuya Alice ni la de nadie, es lo que mas me duele.

-Bella, amor, yo se que esto es muy difícil, pero existen posibilidades de que regrese tu vista.

-No quiero hacerme ilusiones Edward, - le interrumpo- debo aceptar lo que esta pasando y ya… por favor déjenme sola.

-Pero Bella…- intento decir Alice.

-Por favor… se los suplico!!- escuche como se abría la puerta y se cerraba, estaba segura que Alice había salido pero de un vampiro no estaba muy segura, Edward seguía aquí- Edward yo… - no pude continuar por sus fríos labios se posaron en los míos… ese beso trataba de transmitir muchos sentimientos, desesperación, miedo, horror, culpabilidad… ¿culpabilidad?, acaso Edward se esta culpando por lo que me esta pasando?- Edward – le digo cuando hubo acabado el beso- por favor dime que no te estas sintiendo culpable por lo que esta pasando, por favor dime que no.

-Bella, como quieres que no me sienta culpable, si por mi causa estas así… si hubiera llegado más rápido, si hubiera llegado con más tiempo, nada de esto estuviera pasando.

-Edward- comienzo a hablar- nada de esto es tu culpa, es mas mi culpa que nada, y permíteme continuar, si yo no hubiera sido lo suficientemente tonta como para ir a enfrentar a James yo sola nada de esto hubiera pasado, como dicen por ahí, otro gallo hubiera cantado, pero… el hubiera no existe Edward… lo hecho, hecho esta, y ya nada podemos hacer.

-Bella, no sabes cuanto estoy sufriendo yo… - pero le interrumpí.

-Edward yo se que estas sufriendo, porque también yo estoy sufriendo, pero esto podemos superarlo, yo se que podemos- la puerta se abrió y escuche que entraban.

-Bella – corearon mis padres y me abrazaron- ya estas más tranquila? – pregunto Renee.

-Si mamá, ya estoy mejor, resignada a lo que ahora soy.

-No digas eso peque… - decía Charlie- Carlise ha estado hablando con nosotros y nos ha dicho que existen notables posibilidades de que tu vista regrese.

-Papá como se lo dije a Edward, no quiero hacerme ilusiones, debo de aceptar lo que me ha pasado.

-En eso tienes razón – dijo Carlise hablando por primera vez- Bella, el que aceptes la discapacidad que te aqueja ahora es un gran paso, pero también debes de aceptar que las posibilidades existen, que puedes regresar a ser la Bella de antes.

-Carlise, yo no quiero hacerme ilusiones, lo que meno quiero es una decepción de ese tipo, yo no lo soportaría.

-Bella – comenzó Edward- por favor… nos tendrás siempre a nosotros… no te vamos a dejar por ningún motivo… si no saliera bien, aquí estaríamos todos a tu lado.

-Si – dijeron mis padres- Edward tiene toda la razón, no estas sola, nos tienes a todos.

-Yo no se que decir, gracias… la verdad es que sus palabras me ayudan mucho.

-Bueno tenemos que dejar descansar a Bella… este día ha sido muy agotador y de emociones encontradas – dijo Carlise, mis padres se despidieron de mí con un beso y un gran abrazo, al igual que Carlise.

-Yo me voy a quedar Carlise – dijo Edward, los demás salieron y la habitación se quedo en silencio- Bella?

-Humm?

-Sácalo… no te lo guardes.

A que se estaba refiriendo Edward? Que acaso se me notaba? O que cara debía de tener ahora para que me lo este diciendo – No se a que te refieres Edward.

-Oh por favor Bella, ya para de actuar, deja de estar haciéndote la fuerte, lo que tienes que hacer es sacarlo, eso te hará sentir mejor.

Eso que me dijo Edward fue la gota que derramo el vaso- Edward no voy a volver a ver…-lloriqueaba- no te voy a ver a ti, a tu rostro perfecto, no voy a volver a ver a mis amigos, no regresare a la escuela, estoy mal Edward, por que a mi?... contéstame Edward porque a mi? – Edward me abrazo con delicadeza, mientras yo intentaba deshacerme de su abrazo con mis manos- Edward no me dejes por favor- sollozaba sobre su camiseta- no me dejes por favor…- decía mientras caía en la inconsciencia.

Edward Pov.

La escucho sollozar sobre mi pecho… al poco rato no escucho nada, se ha quedado dormida, la coloco delicadamente sobre su cama, reviso que en su momento de desahogo no se haya desconectado nada, por fortuna no, la observo como duerme, se ve tan linda así… como me habría gustado que nada de esto hubiera pasado, no lo soporto mas, aunque ella me dijo que no era culpa mía, yo no lo veo así, me siento tan culpable, salgo corriendo a velocidad vampírica, nadie me ve salir de la habitación, Charlie y Renee están afuera, ni siquiera se percatan de mi salida, salgo del hospital rápidamente, corro y corro mas rápido, entro al bosque, yo sigo corriendo, no soporto mas esta agonía que me esta carcomiendo mi ser, no paro de correr, veo que estoy llegando a Alaska, subo a una montaña y grito con todas mis fuerzas:

-No!! Porque a ella!! Porque!! – miro hacia al cielo y me desplomo en la nieve, nosotros los vampiros no podemos llorar, porque somos fríos como la nieve, pero si nos sentimos mal, como ahora yo, no se como deba estar mi cara, pero no importa, lo único que quiero es que me respondan porque le hicieron esto a ella- Porque?- pregunto en un susurro, sollozo y un hueco en mi pecho se abre, no se que significa que se siente horrible, tomo nieve entre mis manos y las aprieto con fuerza, aviento la nieve y me pongo de pie, es hora de regresar no quiero que despierte y vea… ja… que ironía… esa palabra… no quiero que sienta que no este ahí… no se como le voy a hacer pero tengo que sacarla adelante, debo de ayudarla y siempre apoyarla, porque la amo con toda mi alma y no permitiré que nada ni nadie le vuelva a hacer daño.

… Salgo corriendo de donde estaba rumbo a Forks, mientras llego, recuerdo como es que Carlise nos estaba explicando que tal vez Bella tenga secuelas por la operación y el golpe que sufrió, recuerdo su rostro cuando despertó y vio que no podía ver… ese rostro que nunca voy a olvidar, un rostro que denotaba angustia y miedo, mas miedo que nada y luego, esa mascara que puso frente a sus padres para no preocuparlos y para acabar como se desplomo cuando nos quedamos solos, como se desahogo conmigo, como lloro, nada de esto voy a olvidar, se ha quedado en mi mente para siempre, siempre es mucho tiempo, y todo ese tiempo voy a sufrir.

… Llego a Forks, rápidamente me dirijo a mi casa, necesito cambiarme, escucho las mentes de toda mi familia, Emmet, mi hermano, me da consuelo y me dice que entre todos sacaremos adelante a Bella, Alice al igual que Emmet, Jasper no se diga y mandando ondas de tranquilidad, Esme me espera en mi habitación y sin decir palabra alguna, todo en su mente me reconforta y me da un abrazo muy fuerte, Carlise supongo que se encuentra todavía en el hospital, Rose, wow… Rose también esta conmigo y me apoya en todo, y me dice que le mande saludos a Bella de su parte, bueno creo que Bella se ha ganado al ultimo miembro de la familia… me cambio rápidamente y salgo de la casa rumbo al hospital, no quiero que se despierte sin mi estando a su lado, entro a su habitación y la veo ahí, durmiendo como un ángel, mi ángel, me siento en el sillón que esta frente a su cama y no despego la vista de ella.- Te amo Bella, nunca dejare de hacerlo- inexplicablemente el hueco que había aparecido en mi pecho se esfumo cuando estuve con Bella… eso solo me da a entender una cosa, que no puedo vivir alejado de ella, y nunca lo hare.

-Hola Carlise – digo mientras se cierra la puerta- ¿Cómo esta?

-Ahora esta tranquila… sus signos vitales están estables, creo que la podemos dar de alta hoy – a lo de hoy se refiere a que son las 3:00 am…

-En serio Carlise? Eso es genial, ya les dijiste a sus padres? – pregunto mientras la veo dormir.

-No aun no, pero cuando lleguen se los comunicare… mmm… como estas tu? – me pregunta.

-Pues deshecho – le contesto en un susurro- no me puedo dejar de culpar por lo que paso… Carlise si hubiera dejado que la ponzoña siguiera su curso nada de esto habría pasado, ella ahora seria una de nosotros y todos estaríamos felices y contentos.

-Hijo no debes de culparte de nada, tu no querías que fuera el momento de que ella se convirtiera en una de nosotros, no es tu culpa, tu no sabias lo que iba a pasar.

-Lo se Carlise, es solo que no me lo puedo quitar de la cabeza, yo…

-Edward, las posibilidades de que Bella recupere la vista son muchas, no pierdas la fe ahora que ella te necesita.

-No Carlise, te aseguro que no dejare de tener fe y de apoyarla- decía mientras veía como dormía mi amor – siempre estaré a su lado.

**Hemos llegado al final del primer capitulo, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, para cualquier duda, sugerencia, comentario, queja o advertencia, dejen un review!!**

**vamos denle al botoncito go!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oscuridad**

**Hola!! gracias a todos por su apoyo!! la verdad es que me ayuda mucho a darme cuenta que les gusta la historia... y bueno como veo que les gusta la voy a seguir... jaja... bueno ... espero que les guste este capitulo.**

**Mas reviews por favor!!**

**Que son mi pan de cada dia.. y si quieren que continue con la historia necesito comer!! **

**jajaja**

**los dejo... difruten!!**

Capitulo 2.

Bella Pov.

Siento como si todo lo que me ha pasado ha sucedido ya hace mucho, pero no… lamentablemente solo han pasado unas cuantas horas desde que descubrí que ya no podía ver, desde que abrí los ojos sin ver nada, no quiero que sufran mis seres queridos, no quiero que me tengan lastima, debo de ser fuerte y no dejarme vencer, Carlise llego esta mañana con la noticia de que me podía ir a mi casa, la verdad es que esto me puso de mejor humor, no quería seguir un minuto mas acostada en esa cama de hospital.

-Bella, ¿estas lista? – me pregunta Edward agarrándome por la cintura.

-Si Edward – contesto sin animo, él empuja la silla de ruedas, pues no puedo caminar por la pierna fracturada, creo que este no fue mi mes, Edward va lentamente sin decir ninguna palabra, yo me encuentro sumida en mis pensamientos, no sentí cuando se detuvo y menos aun que Alice había llegado.

-Hola Bella – me dice dándome un abrazo - ¿Cómo estas?

-Bueno… pues he estado mejor… creo… jaja… - le contesto con humor negro, Alice no dice nada, no se porque, pero siento la mirada de ellos sobre mi – pasa algo? – pregunto moviendo mi cabeza para todos lados.

-No no es nada, lo que pasa es que estamos esperando a tus papas – contesto Edward apresuradamente… esperando a mis padres? Pero si de todas formas los voy a ver en casa o no?... cual es el plan de este vampiro?

-Pero si los puedo ver en casa – le digo a Edward un poco confundida, el silencio se prolonga por un rato.

-Si, claro que los veras en casa, pero antes de ir a casa, debemos ir a otro lugar, tú, yo y tus padres – contesto tranquilamente Edward.

-¿Qué lugar es ese? –no entiendo nada, a donde me piensan llevar… no me siento con ánimos de ir a algún lado, además que chiste tendría pasear si no lo puedo ver… este pensamiento prefiero ahorrármelo, no quiero hacerlos sentir mal con mi desdicha, seguimos esperando, por lo que puedo sentir todavía estamos dentro del hospital… escucho que las puertas se abren.

-Bella cariño – siento el abrazo de Renee, mientras Charlie me da un bezo en la frente – ya estas lista?... te espera una grata sorpresa- esas palabras no me hacen sentir mejor de lo que ya estaba, pero intento forzar una sonrisa, no se si dio el efecto que quería que diera, lo único que se es que nos pusimos en marcha.

-En que nos iremos Edward? – escucho preguntar a Charlie, en el volvo de Edward siento que viajaríamos bien, pero conociéndolo creo que no es una opción.

-Necesitamos que Bella este lo mas cómoda posible, por eso conseguí esta camioneta – contesto Edward… pero escuche bien?... dijo camioneta? … acaso habrá comprado un auto nuevo?... conociéndolo como lo conozco eso no debería de ser una sorpresa.

-Pero que camioneta Edward, si es una Hummer – exclamo Charlie… Hummer? Si conozco ese tipo de camionetas, son las que parecen tanques de guerra, vaya que quiere que vaya cómoda Edward, nos detenemos y escucho como abre la puerta, el olor a nuevo llega hasta mi nariz, Edward me toma en sus brazos y me acomoda en el asiento, no se con exactitud en donde, pero mi mano toca la palanca de velocidades así que debo suponer que estoy en el delantero, rápidamente acomodan mis cosas en la cajuela, Edward, mis padres y Alice suben y estamos listos para partir, Edward es el que va manejando pues entrelaza su mano con la mía, su contacto me reconforta.

-Edward a donde es que vamos? – pregunto con la esperanza de que ya me diga.

-Es una sorpresa- contesto con un tono divertido, como desearía ver su cara, esa cara que pone cuando usa ese tono de voz, como me gustaría ver…

-Sabes cual es mi opinión respecto a las sorpresas no Edward?

-Bella, por favor, ten paciencia, deberías de cambiar tu opinión respecto a las sorpresas, sabes que todo esto lo hacemos por que te queremos – mi madre dijo, mientras yo cerraba los ojos, por inercia claro esta.

-Bella… - susurro Alice- mira te compre esto para que te sientas mas cómoda – me puso unos lentes, vaya… no hay diferencia pero me siento como me dijo Alice, más comoda.

-Gracias Alice – le contesto con una sonrisa… cuando iba a agregar mas Edward se detuvo.

-Bueno llegamos – dijo, rápidamente se bajaron, Edward me cargo, Charlie por lo que escuchaba decir a mi madre de que se apurara estaba acomodando la silla, cuando estuvo lista me puso delicadamente.

-Creo que me gustaría mejor estar en tus brazos – le susurre al oído.

-Bueno señorita, creo que eso por hoy no será posible – me contesto quedamente al oído, mientras me estremecía totalmente.

-Buenos días… - escucho que un hombre saluda- usted debe de ser Isabella Swan, yo soy Martin Macfly.

-Bella por favor… y si soy yo… pero quien…

-Yo soy Edward, ellos son los padres de Bella, Charlie y Renee y ella es mi hermana Alice – dijo Edward interrumpiendo mi pregunto.

-Mucho gusto a todos – contesto el hombre amablemente – bienvenidos al instituto para invidentes de Seattle – Instituto para Invidentes? Que significa esto? Esta es la sorpresa que me tenían?... bueno se que lo que están haciendo lo están haciendo de corazón… pero…

-Bella que pasa? – me pregunto Edward con confusión, mi cara debió de ser una odisea de emociones, porque nadie decía nada – no te gusta la idea?

-Yo… - no sabía que decir… por una parte es una excelente idea pero por otra… no quiero perder la esperanza de que recuperare la vista…

-Señorita Bella… estoy enterado de su situación y le aseguro que este Instituto le será de gran ayuda… se que existen posibilidades de usted recupere la vista, y Dios quiera que así sea… pero antes que todo, debe de preocuparse por su seguridad, debe de prepararse a vivir en esta nueva vida.

-Gracias por sus palabras, claro que me agrada la idea, y lo agradezco mucho… lo que paso es que me tomo todo esto por sorpresa – contesto lo mas amable y naturalmente posible.

-Estas segura… si quieres regresamos en otra ocasión – balbuceaba Edward rápidamente.

-No te preocupes Edward, creo que esta será una agradable experiencia, conoceré a personas que están en mi misma situación.

-Muy bien, creo que es momento que demos un recorrido por las instalaciones, Bella te gustaría quedarte a una clase, para la bienvenida.

-Si claro, me encantaría – contesto muy cordial, aunque por dentro me este muriendo de miedo, trato de mostrar valentía y fortaleza, Edward toma mi mano y la besa, no se que haría sin el apoyo de el, Alice me abraza, la quiero tanto, como la hermana que nunca tuve, mis padres me reconfortan, dándome palabras de animo, y vaya que lo necesito.

-Muy bien pasen por aquí – Edward empujo la silla, anduvimos por un buen rato hasta que nos detuvimos- si me permite Bella, la presentare con sus compañeros – Martin tomo la silla y me metió al aula – Buenos días muchachos… quiero presentarles a una nueva compañera que a partir de hoy se incorpora a nuestro grupo… les presento a Isabella Swan.

-Bella…- le interrumpo- prefiero que me llamen Bella – sonrío a donde se supone que deben de estar mis compañeros.

-Hola Bella… yo me llamo Zac y es un gusto conocerte.

-Mi nombre es Theodoro… pero prefiero que me digan Theo.

-Yo soy Kelly, un gusto el conocerte Bella.

-Hola… yo soy Lucy, bienvenida.

-Me llamo Peter y que bueno que estas con nosotros.

… Escucho todas las presentaciones… todos me parecen unos chicos muy agradables… sus voces me lo insinúan – Hola Zac, Theo, Kelly, Lucy y Peter… espero que podamos llevarnos muy bien – sonrío, todos comienzan a bromear, a tratar de hacerme sentir cómoda… Martin se disculpa y se retira del salón, debe de terminar de enseñar las instalaciones a mi familia… Zac comienza a decirme como es que quedo ciego y como le costo adaptarse… cuando de momento siento unas manos frías alrededor de mi cuello… ese olor lo reconocería en cualquier lugar, Edward se despidió de mi y se fue con el resto, creo que esto no va a ser tan malo como antes pensaba… tal vez sea algo bueno que viene disfrazado de forma mala.

Edward Pov.

Al verla así, tratando de mantenerse serena y de sobrellevarlo de la mejor manera, me hace sentir mal, no me gusta verla sufrir, aunque no lo demuestre, pero yo lo siento, no necesito leer su mente para adivinar como esta… leer su mente, vaya como me gustaría poder hacerlo en este momento… quisiera poder saber que esta pasando por su cabeza.

… Observo como se presenta con los demás y trata de ser amigable, Martin sale del aula y nos dice que debemos seguir con el recorrido, no me puedo ir sin antes despedirme de mi amor, me dirijo hacia donde esta ella y le toco su cuello con mis manos, la siento estremecerse… jaja… y su corazón se vuelve loco… como siempre… sonrío… con esa sonrisa que tanto le gusta a ella y que no esta viendo… salgo de ahí y me uno a los demás para seguir… no escucho nada de lo que están diciendo… mi mente y mi razón se quedaron en un lugar y ese lugar esta mas atrás.

-Edward… que te parece – escucho que dicen mi nombre… Charlie me habla.

-Perdón que decías? –pregunto inocentemente, la verdad espero que no se enoje conmigo, en estos momentos no quiero salir peleado con el padre de Bella, por tonterías.

-Charlie te decía que qué te parece el instituto… si es adecuado para Bella – me dijo Alice en su mente.

-A perdón… Charlie… la verdad es que me parece el lugar mas adecuado para la instrucción de Bella, además de que esta muy cerca de Forks – la información que decía en los folletos debía de servir de algo en estoy momentos, aunque también lo que me estaba diciendo en su mente Alice me estaba ayudando.

-Pues ya esta – dijo Charlie- este es el lugar mas adecuado para nuestra querida Bella.

-Muy bien, pasen por aquí para les de los papeles que deben llenar para la inscripción, y deben de conseguirle un perro guía a Bella, para la instrucción.

-Muy bien Martin, no se preocupe nosotros nos ocuparemos de eso – conteste de forma automática… Alice me observo fijamente y nos fuimos a sentar a unas bancas que estaban en el jardín.

-Edward… que tienes? – me pregunta.

-No se… no me da confianza este hombre – le contesto con sinceridad.

-Entonces porque aceptaste Edward?

-Por que crei que es lo mejor para Charlie y Bella… si por mi fuera me la llevaba al mejor instituto del mundo.

-Edward es un gran instituto, no tienes por que preocuparte.

-No se, no se Alice… como tu dices debemos de confiar, es lo mejor que podemos hacer, además tiene a toda una familia de vampiros que la protegen.

-Eso Edward, debes de mostrar fortaleza, por Bella.

Bella estuvo muy entusiasta en el viaje de regreso a casa, la verdad es que le encanto el lugar y sus compañeros le fascinaron, me gusta que este mas tranquila y feliz… yo debo de mostrarme mas fuerte por Bella, debo de protegerla de todo, y esperar a que este lista para la operación.

Bella Pov.

Mis compañeros me cayeron muy bien… creo que esto es una buena idea… la verdad es que no soy la única que sufre por su incapacidad, todos sufrieron en su momento, el viaje de regreso se me hizo mas ameno y mas corto, no paraba de hablar de mis clases, de mis compañeros, mi familia estaba feliz, se sentía en el ambiente, cuando llegamos a casa de mi padre Edward me cargo llevándome a mi habitación, mi madre se despidió de mi, excusándose, pues ya tenia que volver a Jacksonville.

-Bella… yo no quiero irme… pero Phill…

-Mamá no te preocupes… yo ya estoy bien… no te preocupes por mi… que muy pronto ire a visitarte – dije confortándola… ella me abrazo me dio un beso y me dijo adiós…

-Nos vemos luego Bella – me dijo Alice… Edward se acerco y me dio un beso en la frente y en el oído me susurro.

-Bella nos vemos en la noche- yo me estremecí y sonreí… cuando todos se fueron, y me quede sola no pude evitar que se me salieran las lagrimas… debo decir que estaba mas tranquila pero eso no significaba que no me dolía lo que me paso… poco a poco me fui quedando dormida… y entre a ese mundo sin sueños que tanto me gustaba.

**Espero que haya sido de su agrado y pues sugerencias, dudas, opiniones, reclamos, quejas... por favor denle en el botoncito go...**

**Gracias por sus reviews a :**

**Diannita Cullen: Gracias por tu comentario... en serio me agrado mucho... y me diste ganas de seguir escribiendo la historia.**

**Lunatik65: Gracias... muchas gracias... por tus palabras... espero que te guste este nuevo cap.**

**lunaticalupin: jaja... que bueno que desperte tu curiosidad... y espero que te guste este cap.**

**Isis Janeth: Espero que te guste asi como el primero este segundo capitulo.**

**Crristti: Gracias por tu motivacion a que siga!!**

**SAN: Te agradezco tu comentario!! seguire!! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola a todas y todos!!... se que no tengo ****perdón de dios pero bueno aki vengo con este nuevo cap, admito que el capitulo pasado estuvo muy mal, que digo mal, desastroso, pero bueno, espero que les guste este cap, dejen reviews por favor!! Jaja… nos vemos abajo…!!!**

Capitulo 3.

Bien debo decir que el estar ciega no es lo mejor que me puede pasar en el mundo pero no puedo quejarme, tengo a mi lado a la mejor compañía que alguien en mis condiciones puede desear, tenia a mi padre, a Edward, Alice, Emmet, Carlirse, Esme y en parte a Rosalie y Jasper, todavía se mostraban rejegos a mi presencia pero sentía que estaba disminuyendo ese tipo de comportamiento, pero no puedo olvidar también a alguien especial que esta a mi lado siempre, a Buddy (NA: no se me ocurrió un nombre mejor jaja, algo copado pero bueno es lindo XD) el mejor regalo que me pudo haber dado Edward y del que no puse objeciones, este tierno y amoroso perro es mi guía en todos los sentidos, no se compara con Edward pero cuando él no esta me siento protegida estando con Buddy, las clases en el instituto son de gran ayuda, no me quejo de nada, mis compañeros son grandiosos, me he adaptado muy rápido según me comentan a mi condición y eso es bueno, Edward sigue empeñado en que puedo recuperar la vista, yo no quiero hacerme falsas ilusiones, pero insiste en que no debo de bajar el animo, me daría mucho gusto recuperar la vista pero se que tengo un 50% de probabilidades de recuperarla y otro 50% de no recuperarla, no quiero arriesgarme, es cobarde lo se, pero que mas da, solo soy una simple humana…

-Bella, ¿en que piensas? – pregunta Edward con esa voz aterciopelada que tanto ama, sacándome de mis pensamientos desquiciadores.

-Solo pienso en todo lo que ha pasado desde que estoy así.

-No pienses en cosas tristes, veras que pronto estarás bien, Carlirse a contactado a los mejores cirujanos y optometristas que pueden ayudarte…

-Edward – le corte- no quiero hacerme con esperanzas, debo de aprender a vivir así como estoy, ademas no es tan malo, lo único que extraño es ver tu hermosa cara, es lo que mas lamento, y no sabes cuanto.

-¿Extrañas ver la cara de un monstruo?

-No… yo extraño ver la cara de mi ángel – Edward tomo mi rostro con sus gélidas manos y me beso dulce pero a la vez calidamente, como adoraba ese tipo de besos.

-Bella… - susurro- por favor no pierdas las esperanzas, por favor, te lo suplico.

-Edward, eso intentare, intentare no perder las esperanzas mientras tu estés a mi lado y por supuesto Buddy.

-¿Con que Buddy eh? ¿Será a acaso que tu perro me esta quitando un poco de tu cariño?- pregunto receloso pero con humor.

-Hummm..., no se tal vez si tal vez no, Edward, como puedes pensar una cosa como esa, yo a Buddy lo quiero mucho, pero a ti te amo como no tienes idea.

-Lo se mi ángel, eso lo se.

Así paso una noche mas en el que Edward no se separaba de mi, pronto según me decía seria mi cumpleaños y eso no lo estaba esperando con muchas ganas, porque ahora tendría una año mas que mi Edward, el tendrá siempre 17 años mientras yo cumpliré los 18, Alice venia a visitarme constantemente y me hacia reír con cada ocurrencia que tenia.

-Bella – decía Alice – como puedes saber tu cumpleaños esta muy cerca, así que tenemos que celebrarlo – al escuchar esa palabra me sentí fatal, yo no quería una fiesta, que no podía ser algo tranquilo ¿así como estar en casa viendo tele?

-Alice… sabes muy bien que no me gustan las fiestas, y menos una que celebre que me estoy haciendo más vieja que ustedes.

-Bella tonta, no digas eso, es una pequeña celebración entre familia, sabes, nosotros nunca celebramos un cumpleaños, y nos encantaría experimentarlo, no nos quites esa ilusión por favor.

-Alice, no me hables de esa manera que me haces sentir la mala del cuento- dije vacilando un poco - ok... no te preocupes, que no haré nada para arruinar este gran momento para ustedes, esta nueva experiencia.

-Gracias Bella, veras que no te arrepentirás de haber tenido esta fiesta – y como me iba a arrepentir, pero no sabía lo que iba a pasar, no soy psíquica ni nada por el estilo.

El día de mi cumpleaños llego como si quisiera que llegara, Edward me despertó con un tierno beso de buenos días y fue le primero en desearme un feliz cumpleaños, yo me sentía extraña, no solo porque hoy era mi cumpleaños, tenia un presentimiento de algo que va a pasar, algo malo, no se exactamente que, pero ese algo oprimia mi pecho dificultandome el respirar.

-Feliz cumpleaños Bella- me dijo Charlie cuando bajaba las escaleras – sabes que te quiero mucho verdad hija.

-Si papá lo se, siempre me lo dices, yo también te quiero mucho.

-Alice me hablo diciéndome que te iban a hacer una pequeña celebración en la mansión de los Cullen.

-Conociendo a Alice dudo que será pequeña.

-Oh vamos Bella, es tu cumpleaños, recuerda no siempre se cumplen 18 años, jaja.

-¡Papá!... ¿y tu vas a ir a la "pequeña" celebración? – pregunte mientras hacia unas pequeñas comillas con mis dedos al decir "pequeña".

-No peque, sabes muy bien que no soy muy afecto a ese tipo de reuniones, mejor ve tu y diviértete todo lo que puedas.

-Gracias papá, intentare hacerlo, pero no prometo nada, sabes muy bien que yo soy como tu.

-jaja, hija, cuando te conviene si eres como yo, jaja – reía jovialmente mi padre, pero de cierto modo tenia razón, muchas de lo que me parecía a Charlie no me gustaba y solo tomaba algunas semejanzas para mi conveniencia. Edward llego poco después de que papá se fue a la jefatura no sin antes decirme como siempre que no me moviera hasta que llegara Edward.

-Hola amor… - me susurro al oído con ese aliento tan frío y a la vez calido.

-Edward – no se que me pasa, pero cada vez que pronuncio su nombre siento como si no fuera real – no te sentí llegar.

-Bueno, quería sorprenderte – contesto divertido.

-Pues si que me has sorprendido… y dígame señor sorpresa, ¿acaso me tiene otra sorpresa?

-Mmm...… - espere pacientemente a que dejara de pensar pero ciertamente es que me estaba inquietando, ¿Por qué tardaba tanto en contestar? – la verdad es que no te voy a decir hasta que sea la hora de la fiesta.

-¡Oh! vamos Edward ni siquiera me vas a dar una pista.

-No… pero, desde cuando eres tan afán a las sorpresas, según tenia entendido odias las sorpresas.

-Bueno la gente puede cambiar ¿no? – en cierto modo Edward tenia razon, ¿desde cuando a mi me gustaban la sorpresas? – además tu deberías estar encantado con que me gusten ya las sorpresas, en lugar de reprochármelo.

-No estoy reprochando nada, es un simple comentario que hice, y me alegra que por fin hayas pasado tu fobia a los regalos.

-No le tengo fobia a nada, y menos a los regalos – dije haciendo un puchero, provocando que Edward diera una carcajada y me abrazara.

-Es momento de partir a tu pequeña celebración – tan pronto había llegado el momento de ir a festejar algo que no me ponía muy feliz, pero que se le va a hacer, no quiero que los Cullen en especial Alice se sientan mal o se ofendan.

-Vale, vámonos, ¡Buddy! – no era necesario llevar a Buddy porque que mejor guía que mi lindo novio vampiro, pero me he encariñado mucho con el y no me gusta que se quede solo.

Al llegar Edward me ayudo a bajar del auto y me guío por el camino hasta llegar a la entrada de su casa, Buddy iba a lado mío como gran perro guardián que es.

-Bella felicidades, feliz cumpleaños – me decía una muy emocionada Esme.

-Feliz cumpleaños Bella – dijo Carlirse feliz mientras me daba un abrazo.

-Bella, pequeña hermana feliz cumpleaños- exclamo Emmet atrapándome en un gran abrazo de oso.

-Emmet, déjala que respire, no queremos que se desmaye y pase su cumpleaños inconciente... felicidades Bella – me dijo Rosalie palmeándome la espalda, nunca imagine una felicitación de Rosalie y menos que saliera en mi defensa, eso si que es una sorpresa ¿acaso esa era la sorpresa?, no lo creo Edward siempre quiere darme regalos no creo que pierda esta gran oportunidad para llenarme de ellos, y regresando a la actitud de Rose, bueno le agradezco el esfuerzo que debe de estar haciendo.

-Bella… felicidades – dijo Jasper.

-¡Bella! ¡Feliz Cumpleaños! –grito ese pequeño duendecillo.

-Alice, gracias, gracias a todos por todo, de verdad que no tengo palabras…

-Oh vamos Bella no te pongas sentimental, por favor – exclamo Emmet.

-Emmet por favor, no seas insensible – dijo Rosalie.

-Es que ya quiero que abra sus regalos.

-Emmet, ya abra tiempo para eso – dije muy feliz – primero quiero agradecerles todo, todo lo que han hecho por mi.

-Bella, sabes muy bien que todo lo hacemos por que queremos, y porque nos gusta, además de que te queremos mucho y ya eres parte de esta gran familia – si yo sabia todo lo que Alice me habia dicho, no hace falta ver para no saberlo, pero algo me decia que tal vez esta seria la ultima celebracion, la ultima vez que los escucharia reir, de acuerdo creo que estoy siendo paranoica pero no puedo dejar de pensar en eso, tan ensimismada me encontraba dentro de mi cabeza que no me di cuenta de que un pequeña lagrima se resbala por mi mejilla.

-No queremos que llores Bella – dijo Emmet- es tu gran día, debes de estar feliz.

-Y lo estoy, y si lloro es porque estoy extremadamente feliz, no lo malinterpreten.

-Ya que entramos en calor – dijo Alice- es momento de que abras los regalos.

-¡Sí!- grito Emmet – primero el mío – y me puso una caja en mis manos - vamos ábrelo.

-¿Y como se supone que voy a saber que es? – dije en broma, sentí como el ambiente cambio abruptamente, de pronto sentí pena y lastima a la vez, ¿eso era lo que sentían? Por que es obvio que Jasper esta sintiendo eso, por lo tanto los demás lo sentían – no se queden callados, solo estaba bromeando.

-No te preocupes Bella, yo te diré que es lo que te están regalando – yo esperaba esa respuesta de Edward, Alice, Esme, Carlirse, Emmet o de Jasper, pero nunca de Rosalie.

-Gracias Rosalie, estaré muy agradecida.

-No hay problema, a ver, comienza a abrir tus regalos – dijo con un dejo de emoción en su voz.

-Bien, aquí vamos – desate como pude el lazo, sentí como Edward quería ayudarme, pero lo hice lo mejor que pude.

-Es un lindo sweater azul, esta muy lindo – dijo Rosalie.

-Vaya Emmet, gracias, el azul es mi color favorito.

-Que bueno que te haya gustado – exclamo satisfecho.

-Bien vamos con el siguiente – dije entusiasmada.

-Con el nuestro – dijeron Esme y Carlirse, me pasaron el regalo y estaba envuelto en papel, lo estaba examinando para poder abrirlo cuando sentí un pequeño punzón, vaya me había cortado, parecía que era una cortada pequeña pero sentí como salio poca sangre, esperen ¿sangre?, en un lugar lleno de vampiros, esto no pintaba para nada bueno, todo paso muy rápido, sentí como Edward se puso tenso y me puso detrás suyo para protegerme, sabia de antemano que ninguno de los Cullen me haría daño, su autocontrol es muy bueno, pero no todos, Jasper es vulnerable, escuche un gruñido, Edward también gruño.

-Jasper cálmate – exclamo Alice aterrada, como me lo temía Jasper no resistió y ahora esta bajo sus instintos, el solo quiere beber mi sangre.

-Jasper intenta aclarar tus pensamientos – escuche a Carlirse decirle – no quieres lastimar a Bella – solo escuchaba forcejeos, me imagino que Emmet debió de sujetar a Jasper para que no se lanzara contra mi.

-Edward- dijo Esme – saca a Bella de aquí, es muy peligroso que ahora este aquí, debemos de calmar a Jasper.

-Si, es justo lo que iba a hacer Esme – Edward me tomo en brazos y sentí una brisa, así que me saco corriendo a velocidad vampirica.

-Edward soy una tonta, no debí de haber hecho eso, casi provoco que su autocontrol ya no fuera tan controlado y me siento mal por Jasper, no imagino lo que abra sentido al oler mi sangre – susurre en su pecho.

-Bella tú no tienes la culpa de nada, no debimos de haber hecho nada, es mi culpa, por ser tan desconsiderado – ese es Edward, siempre culpándose por todo, cuando en realidad no fuera el culpable.

-Edward, no fue tu culpa, los accidentes ocurren, y tratándose de mi, no podemos hacer nada, y tu haz dicho que soy un imán para los problemas…

-Por eso Bella – me interrumpió- porque se muy bien que tu suerte no te beneficia, no debí de haber permitido esta fiesta.

-Ya lo que pasó, paso Edward no te sientas mal por algo que no paso a mayores – no me contesto nada, se quedo callado, eso no me gusto, ese silencio me dejo asustada, ¿que estara pensando?

**Edward's POV**

¿Lo que pasó, paso? Pero esto no debió de pasar, y no volverá a pasar, no permitiré ponerla en peligro de nuevo, no me perdonaría si le pasara algo, ella es mi razón de existencia, mi ángel, mi complemento, mi otra mitad, no dejare que nada le pase y si para eso, tengo que hacer lo que tengo que hacer, lo haré (NA. Wow que enredo de palabras, espero que entiendan), se ve tan linda dormida, sin preocupaciones, solo espero que me perdones y que comprendas en la situación en que me encuentro, Bella Swan, no sabes cuanto te amo, pero no permitiré que nada malo te pase, siento vibrar el teléfono:

-¿Diga?

-Edward dime que no es verdad lo que acabo de ver, no puedes hacerle esto – exclamo desde la otra línea Alice.

-Alice, compréndeme, ¿crees que quiero hacerlo?, solo de pensarlo, me siento morir, pero primero esta su bien.

-Si te entiendo Edward- susurro mi pequeña hermana – les diré a los demás, te esperamos para charlarlo.

-Si Alice, nos vemos haya – colgué y admire por un rato más a mi ángel, se que tal vez me odies por lo que haré, pero es por tu bien, le di un tierno beso en los labios y le di otro en la frente. Salí rápidamente por la ventana y me dirigí corriendo a la casa.

**Hola!! Que les ****pareció??? espero que les haya gustado… hey debieron de haber notado que segui parte de la historia como luna nueva, practicamente si... solo que en esta ocasion Bella es ciega y bueno nuevos personajes iran apareciendo, obvio Jake estara mas que presente! Imagino que ya saben que es lo que va a hacer Edward!! jaja mmm... que mas?? espero subir el prox cap pronto, y gracias por todos los reviews que me han dejado... en verdad me han motivado mucho**

**Dejen Reviews please!! denle en el botoncito de abajo... ese verde que se ahi!! jaja**

**De nuevo muchas gracias a todas!!**

**adios!! cuidense mucho!!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**¿Hola? hay alguien ahi? jejeje... se que no se acordaran de mi, pero he vuelto con este nuevo cap! es algo corto, pero pss creo que esta lindo no se... jejeje ustedes son las que opinan asi que aqui se los dejo, espero que les guste XD**

Capítulo 4.

Edward POV

Corría a través del bosque como alguien que no tiene nada por la que vivir, no quería abandonarla pero era lo mejor para ella, no podía seguir arriesgando su vida, su integridad, es tan frágil, tan Bella que no perdonaría jamás si por mi culpa ella llegase a sufrir más de lo que ya lo ha hecho, en poco tiempo logro visualizar las luces de mi casa, se escucha mucho ruido, están discutiendo, acelero la marchar y entro a la mansión, lo primero que veo es que todos se encuentran sentados en el comedor.

-Ya era hora que llegaras – murmura Emmett- ahora hermanito, puedes transmitirnos tu brillantísima idea, anda ilumínanos.

-Emmett, tranquilízate – dice Carlisle, _Debes de tener tus razones para querer hacer esto,_ escucho en los pensamiento de mi padre, a lo que asiento – bien hijo siéntate y comienza.

-Debemos irnos de Forks, no quiero seguir poniendo a Bella en peligro, somos unas criaturas inestables – _Edward, en verdad lo siento mucho, no fue mi intención que pasara eso, no quiero que por mi culpa quieras dejar a Bella, ella no se merece esto, por favor recapacita lo que quieres hacer_- Jasper, sé que tú quieres mucho a Bella, y yo no te culpo de nada, y Bella tampoco, a ella no le importa, sabes, ella se siente culpable de lo que paso, porque dice que provoco que tu perdieras tu autocontrol- al confesarle esto a Jasper le pude sacar una pequeña sonrisa, y el afecto que tenía hacia Bella aumentaba, lo podía leer en sus pensamientos, _pero que noble, es una chica excepcional- _Sí Jazz es muy noble, pero esa nobleza no la deja ver que somos peligrosos y cualquier cosa puede pasar – Jasper asentía ante mi afirmación y me daba todo su apoyo.

-Vamos Edward, no puedes ser egoísta, no podemos dejarla así, ella nos necesita más que nunca, además no te has puesto en pensar en ¿Cómo se sentirá cuando mañana no vayas a visitarla y que nunca más iras a verla, y que todos nosotros hemos desaparecido también? – Dijo Rosalie, esperen ¿ Rosalie? Esto sí que es nuevo, nunca creí que el afecto hacia Bella por parte de ella se haya incrementado, tal vez la condición en la que se encuentra mi ángel, la haya suavizado un poco, pero eso no importa ahora, lo primordial es que nos marchemos de Forks ahora.

-Miren sé que es difícil, pero es por su bien, no podemos seguir poniéndola en peligro, ella está así por mi culpa, porque no pude protegerla de James, no quiero hacerle más daño, y si ustedes la quieren como tanto dicen quererla, les suplico que la dejemos vivir su vida y no interfiramos más, ella debe vivir su vida feliz y libre de cosas sobrenaturales – todos se quedaron en silencio, no se atrevían a decir en voz alta sus pensamientos, pero de que serbia yo escuchaba cada uno de ellos, _creo que Eddy tiene razón, debemos dejar que mi hermanita haga una vida sin peligros, pero me duele la idea de no verla más,_ ese pensamiento sí que me dejo fuera de lugar, Emmett apreciaba mucho a Bella y quien no, nadie se puede resistir a sus encantos, _sé que nunca me perdonare el haberla dejado pero es por su bien, Bella, amiga mía, hermana, perdóname_, Alice se lamentaba, voltee a verla, no me gustaba verla tan triste, tan apagada, tan no Alice, sé que esta decisión afectara a toda la familia pero es lo mejor.

- Edward, creo que la decisión está tomada, nos iremos de Forks esta noche, todos preparen sus maletas – dicho esto Carlisle mis hermanos desaparecieron de la mesa a hacer sus maletas.

-Hijo, solo quiero que sepas que siempre te apoyaremos, y sí lo admito me duele mucho dejar a Bella, pero creo que tienes razón es por su bien.

-Gracias mamá, yo sabía que comprenderían todos – se escucharon pequeños gruñidos de la parte de arriba- bueno iré a preparar mis cosas.

-Partiremos en una hora, ¿entendido? – dijo Carlisle.

-Si – contestamos todos.

Fue la hora más estresante y frustrante de toda mi vida, quería alargar más esos 60 minutos, mis últimos minutos en el pueblo donde dejaba a mi amada, pero tengo que ser fuerte, por ella, no puedo seguir poniéndola en peligro, vaya si mis hermanos escucharan mis pensamientos, dirían que parezco disco rayado, pues siempre me doy los mismos argumentos para convencerme a mí mismo de que lo que estoy haciendo es lo correcto, de que no estoy cometiendo el peor error de mi eternidad, estaba tan metido en mis pensamientos que no escuche a Alice entrar a mi habitación.

-Edward ya está todo listo, es hora de marchar, solo falta que subas tu maleta y listo.

-Alice, perdóname…

-Pero de que hablas Ed…- levante mi mano para que callara y me dejara continuar.

-Como que de hablo Alice, sé que lo que estoy haciendo está matando a todos y en especial a ti, ya que tu consideras a Bella como una hermana, es tu mejor amiga y yo te estoy separando de ella en contra de tu voluntad, en verdad Alice espero que algún día puedas perdonarme – Alice no decía nada, simplemente estaba ahí en la entrada con la cabeza baja, tome mi maleta y camine hacia la puerta cuando Alice toma mi brazo.

-Edward, yo no tengo nada que perdonarte, sé que lo que estás haciendo es porque quieres protegerla y la amas con todo tu corazón, aunque debo admitir – sonrió un poco – que estas exagerando un poco, pero bueno eso ya no lo podemos cambiar, así eres tú y nunca cambiaras – me abrazo con fuerza- te quiero tonto hermano mío.

-Yo también te quiero duenda loca- conteste.

-Bueno es hora de partir – no sabía que esas palabras me iban a afectar tanto, no iba a ser la primera mudanza que íbamos a realizar, hay miles que preceden a esta, pero nunca una mudanza me había dolido tanto, será porque en las demás partidas no dejaba la mitad de mi corazón atrás, la mitad de todo mi ser, camine detrás de Alice hacia la entrada de la casa donde todos nos estaban esperando en sus autos, subí mi maleta a mi Volvo, y le di una última mirada a nuestra casa, la que fue testigo del amor que nos tuvimos Bella y yo, donde vivimos tantas cosas con la familia, tanto buenas como malas, me subí a mi carro y encendí el motor, por primera vez desde que tengo mi amado carro, el ronroneo que hace el motor no me tranquilizo, sino que tuvo el efecto contrario en mí, me indico que el momento había llegado…

-Hijo ya estamos listos, es hora de marcharnos – dijo Carlisle, obvio todos lo escuchamos.

-Si Carlisle, es hora de irnos – conteste con la voz totalmente apagada, ni yo me reconocí, todos comenzaron a avanzar, yo fui el último en la caravana, cuando salimos delas inmediaciones del Forks, di una última mirada por mi espejo retrovisor, un último adiós a mi hogar, a Forks; el lugar en donde vive el amor de mi vida, y un último adiós a mi Bella, mi vida.

**Bueno que dicen? les gusto? no les gusto? me quieren linchar? diganme! no se queden en silencio! hablenn por favorr! jejeje bueno ya saben si maneera de hablar es dandole a ese pequeñisimo botoncito verde que anda ahi abajoo diciendoles, denme clic denme clic, jejejeje, espero sus comentarios, en verdad que son el mejor regalo que puedo tener, que buena calificacion en fisiologia ni que nada, los reviews son lo mejor que me puede pasar, y espero que se apiaden de mi y me dejen al menos uno.**

**Quiero agradecer a todas las que me pusieron en alertas y que me dejaron review, de verdad muchas gracias, no saben como me alegran el dia, son las mejores.**

**Otra cosita, alguien me puede explicar que onda con eso de las betas, es que me gustaria que alguien me asesorara con la historia, que me guiara y me diera su opinion antes de subir un cap, si alguien me quiere ayudar, con mucho gusto aceptaria esa grandiosa ayudaa! **

**Y si se quieren comunicar conmigo para cualquier cosa, para sugerencias, felicitaciones (que lo dudo) o reclamos... le dejo mi correo, les prometo que actualizare muy pronto y lo hare mas pronto si consigo quien me asesore! jejeje**

**yoyis_23_potter h o t m a i l . c o m claro sin espacios jejeje**

**Ahora si me despido, **

**espero actualizar prontoooo!**

**besoooSS! las quierooo!**

**Yoyispotter23**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorprendidas? si yo tambien... jajaja bueno aki les dejo este nuevo capitulo, cabe señalar que ni los personajes ni nada de esta fantastica saga son mios, todo pertenece a Stephanie Meyer... ahora que ya pude aclarar esto, que creo se me habia olvidado aclarar en los capitulos pasados, las dejo leer!**

**Dije que actualizaria pronto y lo hice jajaja... ya saben lo que puede hacer un sabado por la mañana con lluviaa! jaajjaa**

Capitulo 5.

Bella POV

Ya han pasado al menos tres días sin saber nada de Edward, ni una llamada, ni una visita, solamente, nada, solo nada, no entiendo lo que pasa, pero tengo miedo, miedo de que Edward se marche para siempre, que se haya aburrido de una ciega, buena para nada como yo…simplemente no puedo dejar de tener esos pensamientos, yo…

-Bella, cariño, ¿necesitas algo? – interrumpe la vorágine de mis pensamientos mi padre.

-No papá, gracias estoy bien.

-Ok, para lo que necesites sabes que estoy abajo, solo grita y me tendrás aquí.

-Si papá… Oye – alcance a decir antes de que se fuera – aún no sabes nada de Edward o los Cullen, ¿Alice tal vez? – mi papá tardo en contestar, como pensando muy bien su respuesta, no entendía porque tanto misterio cada vez que le preguntaba acerca de mi familia de vampiros - ¿papá? ¿Sigues ahí? – creyendo que se había marchado.

-Si hija, aquí estoy, los Cullen se fueron a una expedición, ya sabes las que siempre hacen cada vez que hay un día soleado, no te preocupes volverán pro…

-Pero, eso es imposible, no, no se irían sin decirme algo, no es típico de…

-Bells, no te preocupes, es posible que este viaje haya sido de imprevisto y no tuvieron tiempo de avisarte…

-Papá, ellos no son así – interrumpí a mi papá, no son así, me repetía mentalmente, no me abandonarían, no lo haría, decía una y otra vez para no seguir pensando en que se fueron para siempre, estaba tan metida en mi cabeza, que no sentí cuando Charlie se sentó a mi lado y me abrazo cálida pero torpemente, el no está acostumbrado a muestras de afecto.

-Hija, créeme no tienes nada por el que preocuparte, veras que pronto vendrán y te explicaran el porqué no habían venido y cosas así…- se escucha que alguien toca la puerta y luego el timbre, se nota impaciente, ¿Quién podrá ser?

-Cariño, espera iré a ver quién es, no tardo – dijo mi papá y salió de mi habitación, no entendía el porqué los Cullen salieron a su expedición sin decirme una palabra de ello, pero ese tema lo deje para después, ahora quería saber quién había tocado, algo me decía que tenía que ir a averiguarlo, espere un momento en lo que mi padre se alejaba un poco y así poder bajar yo, con mucho cuidado tome a Buddy – hey amigo no hagas mucho ruido, no queremos que nos descubran ¿verdad? - Buddy simplemente se limito a lamerme mi cara y comenzó a caminar, no sabía qué era lo que tenía ese perro pero era muy inteligente, comenzamos a caminar por el pasillo que llevaba hacia las escaleras, milagrosamente llegue al borde ellas sin tropezar y sin hacer ruido, poco a poco comenzamos a bajar, hasta que escuche voces.

-Jacob, ¿averiguaste algo? ¿Fuiste a la casa de los Cullen? – escuche que le preguntaba a ¿Jake?, pero Jake que tenía que hacer aquí, porqué fue a la casa de los Cullen, no entiendo nada, que demonios está pasando.

-Charlie, si vengo de haya, y no… -tomo aire y continuo- no hay nadie en esa casa – decía mi amigo entrecortadamente, se escuchaba furioso – ni un solo signo de vida, se han ido Charlie, se han ido - ¿Qué? Eso es imposible, ellos no se fueron, es una muy mala broma de Jacob, no me pudieron haber dejado, Edward… me dejo, no, no, por favor no, esto es un sueño verdad, sentía que mis piernas no iban a poder sostenerme más, sentía como mis ojos se estaban llenando de lagrimas, esta oscuridad en la vivo me aplastaba mas, pues mis pilares se habían ido, me habían dejado.

-Jacob, creo que aquí no es el lugar adecuado para hablar de esto, venga vamos a la comisaria – decía mi padre un tanto atontado por la noticia.

-Si Charlie, como digas – escuche como Jacob abría la puerta principal pero Charlie lo detuvo.

-Espera una momento Jake, tengo que ir a decirle a Bella que tengo que salir y que no voy a tardar- no hubo respuesta por parte de mi mejor amigo, escuche como Charlie caminaba, rayos venia hacia acá, tengo que apresurarme, como pude regrese a mi habitación, no sabía que traía conmigo la fortuna el día de hoy, pero creo que no quería dejarme, como mis vampiros, rápidamente me acomode en mi cama y simule estar durmiendo.

-Bella, hija – entro mi papá a mi habitación, yo seguía mi teatro, necesitaba estar con los ojos cerrados para que no salieran mis lagrimas, sentí que Charlie me tapaba con un manta y salía de la habitación, espere a que se alejara la patrulla y fue ese momento en el que perdí toda la calma que había utilizado y me derrumbe, simplemente no podía detener este dolor que estaba sintiendo, este hoyo en mi pecho que me estaba tragando, no lo soportaba, las palabras de Jacob venían a mí una y otra vez, como dagas clavándose en mi ya muerto corazón, **no hay nadie en esa casa, ni un signo de vida, se fueron,** esas simples palabras me estaban matando, y no había forma de detenerlas, no podía, lloraba, lloraba sin razón, bueno sí si había una razón, el motivo de mi vida, mi otra mitad, mi todo, mi complemento, mi Edward, se había ido, me había dejado, sin decir adiós, sin decir nada, simplemente se había marchado junto con toda la familia.

¿Qué está pasando? ¿No logro comprenderlo? Como puedo me levanto de mi cama, necesito salir de aquí, no quiero estar aquí, no quiero ser una carga para mi padre como lo fui para los Cullen, porque es obvio el porqué se fueron, se aburrieron de una tonta humana que aparte de ser una patosa esta ciega, como no lo pude ver antes, ¡ja! Bueno pero que ironía, ¿ver? ¿Que puedo ver? Si estoy ciega, soy una discapacitada, un estorbo, una carga, no quería seguir aquí lamentándome a mí misma, tengo que salir, como pude tome a mi perro y salí de la habitación y la fortuna hizo otra vez de las suyas, no ocurrió ningún desastre al momento de bajar las escaleras, llegue a la entrada, abrí la puerta y sentí en mi cara el aire frio de Forks, frio, como la piel de mi vampiro, ese pensamiento hizo que siguiera llorando mas y mas, camine, camine, lo único que sé es que estoy caminando, ¿A dónde? No lo sé, solo quiero encontrarlo, ¿y si es una broma? ¿Y si Jake dijo eso solo por celos o no se? Tenía que ir a la casa de los Cullen, Buddy es inteligente, me detuve y acaricie a mi perro, me puse a su altura- Hey amigo, necesito que me lleves a la casa de los Cullen, se que tu puedes hacerlo, dime ¿lo harás? – Buddy me lamia la cara y gimoteaba, quería suponer que ese era un sí, nos pusimos en marcha, no sabía qué hora era, no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba fuera, solo sabía que sentía que está en un sueño, un sueño del que ya quiero despertar, poco a poco la temperatura iba disminuyendo, dándome una pequeña idea de que esta anocheciendo, esto no podría ser bueno, no estoy abrigada y si sigue bajando la temperatura, me congelare, Buddy seguía caminando, hasta que se detuvo, - ¿Qué pasa amigo? – le pregunte como si un perro fuera a responderme, ¿que pasaba conmigo? Creo que ahora si había perdido la cabeza, sentí como se ponía frente a mí y empezaba a gruñir, ok…esto no es bueno, yo no quería que le pasara nada a mi amigo, teníamos que salir de aquí, pero ¿cómo huir de algo que no se sabe que es? Buddy seguía gruñendo y ladrando frente a mí, lo tome de la correa y trate de jalarlo, pero simplemente no podía moverlo, me estaba protegiendo y no iba a darle la espalda a lo que sea que nos estará acechando, pero que era, no podía ser una simple animal porque mi perro no estaría tan alerta y protector conmigo, era algo mas, algo peligroso, pero ¿qué carajos puede ser? tenía miedo, no debí de haber salido de mi casa, si tan solo Edward estuviera aquí, ese pensamiento me dolió, me dolió mucho, como si me hubieran dado un golpe muy fuerte en el estomago, Edward… ¿Por qué te fuiste? ¿Dónde estás?... el seguir pensando en el era como si me estuvieran clavando una estaca de hierro al rojo vivo en mi corazón, torturándolo más, matándolo más… me sentía mareada, mi respiración se estaba acelerando, sentía como algo se acercaba y como Buddy se ponía cada vez más nervioso y más agresivo, gruñendo cada vez más fuerte, pero creo que a la criatura eso no le inmutaba porque sentía su presencia muy cerca de mí, de pronto escuche que gritaban mi nombre, eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

-Bella, Bella, donde estas, - seguía escuchando cada vez más cerca, por un momento olvide a lo que nos estaba a punto de atacar y me desplome no sin antes sentir unas manos cálidas que tocaban mi rostro y me decía- tranquila Bella, ya estas a salvo.

**Reviews? meresco reviews? diganme si o no? jajaa podremos llegar a los 20? si llegamos a los 20 juro que actualizo mañana! jajaja.. en verdad! quieren apostar? digan que apuestan si no llegamos a los 20 reviews yo no actualizo en mucho tiempo, pero si llegamos a los 20 actualizo mañana! y si no lo cumplo hago lo que quierann! XD que les parece? vamos! es tentativa la oferta, bueno quiero suponer que es tentativa! jajaja**

**Cuidense, las quiero, y si se logra nos vemos mañana! XD**

**yoyispotter23**

**POR FAVOR DENLE CLIC AL BOTONCITO VERDE QUE ESTA JUSTO AQUI ABAJO**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**


End file.
